


Family

by tzxmus



Series: Sammi's Old Threadfics [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Miya Twin Protection Squad, Other, Team as Family, and yes it's basically putting atsusuna everywhere, atsusuna best friends, basically it's found family fluff because i had too much angst at the time, who needs proper tagging?, yes i have an agenda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29945547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzxmus/pseuds/tzxmus
Summary: Inarizaki loves the Miya Twins.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Inarizaki Volleyball Club, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Osamu & Inarizaki Volleyball Club
Series: Sammi's Old Threadfics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202318
Kudos: 74





	Family

They are always alone. People don't like Miya Atsumu for some dumb reason and Miya Osamu would rather stay with Atsumu than random people. Ojiro Aran is the first friend that treated both of them well.

The first time Aran met the twins, he felt awkward because why are two extremely social and "popular" (more like renowned) kids waddling up and after him? He was just trying to eat lunch dammit!

But, the longer he hangs around them, the more he realizes that these social idiots were just awkward beans and honest clowns. When he finally agrees to hang out with them outside of school, they drag Aran to show him what they like, the foods, the sights, anything and everything.

When Aran doesn't react to any of it in a positive way, already awkward enough on his own, he watches their shoulders sag.

Honestly, after that, he notices how Atsumu falters a little more when they rush to greet him, how Osamu tugs at his sleeves and scurries away.

And then he hears the whispers.

"It's the Miya twins again, aways so obnoxious."

"I live on the same street as they do, they're so loud and annoying."

"All they ever do is argue and fight, it's embarrassing."

"I heard one of them is really mean, he just says whatever comes to mind. It's so rude..."

But, that doesn't make sense? Rude? Maybe they are a bit because they are really honest about their feelings, but never in a bad way? Especially after seeing how Osamu would present him with food the next day and how Atsumu would pause, grumble out an awkward apology ("Didn't mean to do that, my bad" or something), and stop doing it again. They call them rude but they are honest to a fault and more sincere than anything.

And maybe Aran likes the strange nicknames they made for themselves.

When Aran walks up to them first the next day (or next week because Aran is also an awkward bean) and calls out, "Tsumu, Samu," he watches Atsumu's eyes glow as if they are suns and Osamu's smile pull his chubby cheeks up. And in that moment, Aran this,  _ Ah, they're all wrong. These two are actually rather sweet. _

Aran is the first member of the Miya protection squad.

This continues into Inarizaki, Aran was worried about leaving them in middle school alone because neither of them have real friends besides him. Some go to Osamu because he seems like the calmer, kinder twin. But, then they all run off the moment he acts like the clown he is.

So, when Atsumu and Osamu join the volleyball team with the same, honest grins on their faces, Aran is relieved.

Next, are Ginjima Hitoshi and Akagi Michinari. They ambush the two when they notice that the skilled volleyball players are just sitting around like weirdos.

At first, Osamu is more defensive because he is used to people trying to separate him from Atsumu, wanting him to act like someone he isn't while shit-talking his brother.

Atsumu, on the other hand, is more excited because Aran is closer to Kita Shinsuke now. He'll have more friends now, right?

Right, because Michinari is literally a ball of sunshine, who's constantly joking with Atsumu.

At first, Atsumu is a little surprised because how can this angel get along with his rude jackass self? But, when Atsumu asks, Michinari's joking tone stops because he just glares at him. "Since when did I call you rude or a jackass?"

Atsumu shrugs, "Never, but—"

"Never, because I don't think that. We're friends! Maybe I'll call you an asshole now that you questioned my friendship!"

When Osamu and Hitoshi arrive at the roof to eat lunch with them, Atsumu is a little teary-eyed and Michinari is just smiling and laughing. As Osamu gets ready to hit someone, Atsumu just hugs the older boy.

"I didn't know you thought I was an angel. Since when were you a sap?"

"Shut your trap!" But, it does help make Atsumu smile.

On the other hand, Hitoshi is a closeted clown who gets along with Osamu really well. When Osamu made snide jokes, ones that Atsumu is the butt of them, it's Hitoshi that bursts out laughing. At the same time, he is completely supportive of both twins, ready to listen and give advice whenever they ask for it.

When Michinari talks to Aran about the twins, they may have discussed possible ways to kill people if they hurt the twins.

Suna Rintarou meets Atsumu because he needs extra help in his classes and Shinsuke asks Atsumu because Atsumu is the smartest first year in the volleyball club. This was definitely a dumb idea because this forced the two biggest clowns to hang out for more and more time.

So, maybe they get along too well. Sometimes they can communicate with sighs (from Rintarou) and huffs (from Atsumu).

Randomly, on a bad day, "Hey Rin." There's a sigh. "The hell? Is he that stupid?" Another sigh. "We can study tonight. I'm free." Sigh. "We can buy ice pops on the way back." Sigh. "Samu wants Onigiri."

Rintarou nods and walks away, leaving the rest of the team staring in confusion besides Osamu, "Genmaicha or mugicha?"

Rintarou glares at Atsumu, and Atsumu answers, "Mugicha."

On the other hand, Atsumu is huffing after a fight with Osamu, throwing his bag onto the floor.

"What's with you?" A huff and a glare. "Damn, was it that bad?" Atsumu huffs again, turning away. "Did he say something?" A huff. "What? Really? Did he apologize?" Huff. "When will you apologize?" Huff. "Good, I'll help you make some later." Huff. "How dare you?! My cooking is amazing—"

Atsumu smiles, shaking his head and huffing again.

When Osamu joins Atsumu's tutor sessions, he is really uncomfortable at first because he is supposed to be smarter and part of him feels even dumber when Atsumu actually has to teach him. That is until Rintarou and Atsumu make a hobby of being complete clowns. Osamu easily joins in because it's easy. It's comfortable, fooling around instead of acting smart. Rintarou doesn't care about brains anyway, he can't when he secretly doesn't have one.

**Author's Note:**

> I might add more to include the rest of people I believe should be in the Miya Twin Protection Squad... but not right now.


End file.
